¿Que siento por ti?
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Natsu le pide a Sting encontrarse, dede hacia tiempo quiere decirle algo, algo que nu hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de su merjo amiga, Lucy. pero, ¿Sting lo aseptara? Oneshot Natsux Sting (Yaoi)


**Bien esta es la primera vez que escribo Yaoi, y más de FT._. y yo que amo el NaLu ._., en fin es un regalo para una amiga que me pidió un fic Yaoi NatSting (cuando en realidad le iba a escribir uno pero de su Oc X Sting pero no sé cómo me convenció de este Oneshot xD) espero que les guste y… perdón que sea corto, es que no sé cómo escribir Yaoi (no soy fujoshi!)**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Pd: Vale-chan toda la semana jodiste por este Oneshot, ahora que te lo escribí por favor sentirte feliz e.e porque no tendrás otro igual e.e ok, no xD te escribiré los que quieras pero espera a que las ideas fluyan por mi mente pura (¿  
**

**pd2: SPOLIERS DEL MANGA, SI NO LEISTE EL MANGA LUEGO DEL ANIME NO LEAS ESTE ONESHOT.**

* * *

Oneshot Yaoi ~*NatSting*~

~*¿Que siento por ti?*~

Desde que todo había terminado, desde que habían creado un nuevo futuro y, las puertas del eclipse fueron destruidas, cada uno había tenido que irse por caminos separados, Sting desde que se había alejado de Fairy Tail y los demás se sentía solo, por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de pensar en Natsu, en aquella sonrisa que el había tenido al ganarles en aquella batalla y en… ¿pero en qué demonios pensaba? El era un hombre, no podía sonrojarse por otro hombre, y menos por ese idiota de Natsu. Entonces… ¿si era un hombre que demonios hacía en un tren camino a Magnolia a encontrarse con Natsu? Desde que había recibido una llamada de Lucy diciendo que Natsu queria verle él se había estado comportando extraño, pero lo peor, era que su corazón no dejaba de latir, latía con fuerza al pensar en ese idiota, esa era la primera vez que sentía algo así, se sentía raro, Natsu era el único en quien podía pensar, pensaba, ¿Cómo se sentiría tenerlo a su lado por las noches? ¿Cómo sería poder sentir su piel cerca a la suya? Escuchar su voz a su oreja por las noches… ¡¿OTRA VEZ PENSABA EN COSAS RARAS?!, algo malo andaba en el, Natsu era un hombre, y el también, pero, por aquella extraña razón se sentía atraído hacia Natsu, desde la primera vez que lo vio, se quedó atontado y no supo actuar bien por sus nerviosismos, Natsu era alguien especial para él, pero, aunque lo negase, el sentía algo por aquel peli rosado. Al bajar en la estación de Magnolia diviso a la rubia de Lucy, quien había planeado todo desde un principio. Natsu le había contado sus sentimientos por Sting, y, aceptando la sexualidad de su amigo decidió aceptarlo, contra todos sus principios y sentimientos hacia él, era su amiga después de todo, y debía de estar tanto en las buenas como en las malas con él. Camino hacia Sting con una gran sonrisa.

-qué suerte que has venido, Sting, Natsu queria decirte algo muy importante- le dijo, el asintió mirando hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie más.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto, queria ir al grano de todo eso, Lucy rio.

-que directo, Natsu se ha ido hace unos días a un trabajo con Gray y Erza, volverán dentro de poco- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿y entonces que se supone que are hasta que vuelvan?- pregunto, Lucy suspiro.

-no tardaran, es más, su tren llegaba después que el tuyo- se quejó la rubia, Sting asintió antes de caminar y sentarse en un banco.

-dime, ¿Por qué me han llamado hasta aquí?- pregunto, Lucy miro nerviosa el suelo.

-b-bueno… Natsu queria decirte algo importante- ella no queria hablar del tema, le dolía saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo- el simplemente me ha dicho eso, lo siento Sting, no sé nada mas- mintió, pero así se libraría de sus preguntas, se sentía incomoda.

-lo que digas rubia- dijo este con desprecio, Lucy lo miro de mala manera, pero, antes de poder abrir la boca para quejarse, el tren donde venían los demás llego, Natsu bajo siendo arrastrado por Erza.

-¿otra vez se mareo?- pregunto, Gray asintió cansado.

-ha sido una maldita molestia todo el camino, hará es todo tuyo, Lucy, lo dejamos en tus manos- Gray apoyo una mano en el hombro de Lucy, ella asintió, Erza lo soltó y comenzó a caminar.

-nos vemos en el gremio Lucy, todo tuyo- le dijo estirándose y caminando junto con Gray. Lucy se agacho y ayudo a pararse a Natsu.

-está aquí…- le susurró al oído, haciendo reaccionar a Natsu, quien se sonrojo enseguida- ¿se lo dirás ahora o… luego?- pregunto, Natsu la miro de reojo, Lucy se sonrojo con tan solo sentir la mira de su amigo.

-creo que… ahora… cuanto antes mejor… gracias Lucy eres una buena amiga…- ella asintió ayudándolo a levantarse. Le dolían esas palabras.

-entonces… ve… yo... creo que me iré a mi apartamento… Natsu…- susurro dispuesta a irse, Natsu se levantó de golpe y le agarro de la mano con fuerza y nerviosismo.

-no... Espera… no me dejes solo con el… Lucy te necesito a mi lado en esta situación- Sting observaba desde lejos, de la nada, le entraron celos, no lo entendía, pero, tenía celos de Lucy, Natsu la miraba con tanto cariño y hasta no había permitido que ella se fuese, algo estaba mal con él.

-Natsu tu puedes, animo- lo alentó ella antes de librarse de el bruscamente y salir corriendo de allí. Natsu camino nervioso hasta Sting, su rostro se mostraba completamente rojo, Sting estaba fastidiado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto mirándolo con odio, Natsu se sonrojo aún más.

-s-Sting… saluda bien…- murmuro Natsu desviando su mirada, Natsu nunca antes se había comportado así- y-yo… creo que esto será repentino… pero… desde hace días…- Sting sus piro pesadamente, ¿Por qué no iba al punto de una vez? Se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso e impaciente.

-ya Natsu, apúrate- se quejó, el peli rosado trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban y mostraban todos sus sentimientos.

-creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Sting- murmuro el, el rubio se sorprendió y sonrojo, entonces, Natsu estaba enamorado de él, amor… eso debía de ser, eso debía de estar pasándole a él, solo queria comprobarlo de una sola manera, agarro a Natsu de la cintura y lo beso bruscamente sorprendiéndolo, el corazón de Natsu se aceleró en ese instante, tanto como el de Sting, ahora estaba todo claro, Sting también lo amaba, más que nada. Se separó de el con una media sonrisa, Natsu aún seguía en shock por aquel beso.

-tonto- murmuro Sting desviando su mirada- también te amo…- murmuro, Natsu aún estaba quieto, pero, enseguida reacciono y le dedico una gran sonrisa antes de abrasarlo de golpe- o-oye… - se quejó Sting.

-te amo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa acurrucándose en su pecho, Sting sonrió sonrojado.

-y yo- murmuro el, nada le importaba, las opiniones de las personas estaban mal, si había amor entonces todo valía, no importaba del sexo que sean, mientras se amen, y estén juntos eso era lo que importaba.

-me alegro por ti, Natsu… si tú eres feliz yo también…- murmuro Lucy quien se había ocultado y los observaba desde lejos, todo el tema de la confesión de Natsu había sido gracias a que Lucy se le había confesado, pero, aun así, Natsu la había rechazado diciéndole que él amaba a Sting, pero, después de eso él le seguía hablando, su amistad no se había roto. Lucy sería feliz si él lo era, eso era todo lo que a ella le importaba en esos momentos.

~*Fin*~


End file.
